


Light As Cotton Candy

by MGirl113



Series: Tickle Fics [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Adorable Connor, Emo Evan Hansen, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, POV Connor, Pastel Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Punk, Punk Evan, Tickling, Ticklish! Connor, Trans Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), cotton candy and hunters au, ticklish connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl113/pseuds/MGirl113
Summary: Connor loves tickles. He craves tickles but... that’ll never happen...Will it?Fluffy CottonCandy and hunters AU by softmushie on tumblr





	Light As Cotton Candy

Connor Murphy was different, describes as pastel, soft, etc. Some of the names weren't too flattering but he didn't care. The only thing that did bother him about himself was a certain... interest.

Connor Murphy loved being tickled.

And not in a sexual way, it wasn't like that. It was different. Connor was a happy person, and he loved laughing and smiling and blushing and-

Well... something. Nothing made Connor happier than being wrecked with tickles light as cotton candy, teasing his stomach and sides, getting into every little sensitive spot of his body, belting with laughter and giggles. He wished he could always have tickles.

But that wasn't really an option.

What would people think? It's creepy, wrong, perverted. What would Zoe think? Alana and Jared? What would Evan think? Oh, oh god what would Evan think...

So he kept it to himself. He never mentioned it, and conveniently it never came up in conversation. Well, maybe not so convenient. 

Connor craved tickles. He'd fantasize about it endlessly, his heart begging for it, even though he knew itd never happen. 

Well, or so he thought...

********

"Evan what did you do?"

"Nothing babe. Don't worry about it," he crossed his arms and avoided eye contact.

Connor sat on the ground, leaning against the couch in the Murphy living room. The two were home alone.

"Why was Jared admitted to the hospital Evan...?"

"Cause he's stupid..." Evan muttered.

Connor climbed the couch next to him and sat down right in front of him. "What did you do Evie?" He pouted.

Evan groaned. Damn those adorable eyes. He glanced down to his lap. "Ipunhhhmmmph," he murmured, barely audible.

"What was that?"

"...I punched him..." he said quietly

"Honey..."

"I punched him..." Evan sighed. Connor frowned.

"Ev that's the second time this week!"

"I couldn't help it! He was giving you fuc- freaking heart eyes and i couldn't let that happen," he sneered.

Connor whined, mulling it over. "Well maybe he just liked my skirt," he suggested, smoothing out his strawberry pink skirt with his fingers splayed out.

"Yeah. He did. A little too much that is," Evan said glaring at the ground.

Connor pouted, wrapping his arms around Evan's neck and pulling the two closer together. "Evie you can't punch every person who you think looks at me funny."

"But it's not okay. No ones allowed to look at you like that," he said, stroking a strand of magenta hair.

Connor raised an eyebrow amusedly. "Only you are?"

Evan turned red, looking away. "I-I-I... You-um, he was..." he stuttered. Connor smiled compassionately, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You softie," He teased.

Evan looked to him and scoffed. "Me? You're one to talk!"

Now Connor was the one blushing. "Well I- mmm..." he pouted, pushing his forefingers together cutely and looking down in embarrassment.

Evan chuckled at his adorable boyfriend. "C'mere, baby," he invited, opening his arms for embrace.

Connor looked up quickly, smiling. He hugged Evan tightly, giggling happily.

The two cuddled like that for a while, Evan playing with Connors hair because he knew how much he liked it, and Connor being content snuggling against Evan's shoulder.

Evan whispered sweet things on Connors ear. "So beautiful, Connie. You have no idea how lucky I am to have you," He cooed, stroking the brunette's back lovingly.

Things were relaxed and soothing, the two snuggled against each other. Evan softly traced the skin behind Connor's ear, and down his neck. He was surprised to hear a giggle escape from Connors lips as he scrunched his neck.

Evan smiled. "Oh my god, is my little cupcake ticklish?" He teased, continuing to scritch-scratch along his neck and chin, practically breathing in Connor's soft twinkling laughter as he buried his head deeper into Evan's chest.

"Dohohohohon't cahall mehehe thahahat!" He whined, still giggling steadily.

Experimenting, Evan slinked hi arm around Connors waist and squeezed his side. He was rewarded with a high squeal at Connor gripped his jacket tighter in his hands, squeezing himself against him.

"So you are ticklish," Evan grinned, and genuinely grinned. Something that only seemed to happen around Connor.

"Nohohohohohoho ihihihihi'm nohohohot!" Connor laughed, shaking and squirming as Evan traced patterns against his side.

"Really. You're not ticklish at all?" Evan smirked in amusement, delivering light tickles all over his stomach, feeling the thin boy suck in his tummy to escape it. "Not at all?"

Connor forced his mouth shut and shook his head, hair falling into his face as he blushed furiously.

"Hmm..." Evan suddenly flipped him onto the couch so he was lying down, sitting on his legs so he couldn't move. He used a single finger to tickle under Connor's chin. "You're really not ticklish at all. We'll see about that, Candie."

And with that, Connor felt a finger being dragged down his stomach. He froze. Was this actually happening?

Evan smirked at how his boyfriend stiffened beneath him. It was at this moment that he took the opportunity to pin his arms above his head, in his moment of shock. Holding him down with one arm, he started tracing lazy circles with the other.

 Connor gasped shakily, trying to resist the urge to giggle from the teasing sensations on his sensitive skin. One of his favorite things in the world was feeling the bubbling giggles forming in his chest- it was something he’d only dreamed about. Did Evan know? 

God, he wanted this to last for forever. So he continued to silently struggle under his boyfriend's strong grasp.

“No laughter huh?” Evan wondered aloud. He chuckled as Connor shook his head every which way, hair flying into his face. His lips were pressed together in a forced smile. 

Not forced... but he’d never tell.

“That sounds like a challenge," Evan smirked. And without warning, he begun to poked and prod Connor's stomach and sides. Connor jerked in his place.

"Eek!" He let out little squeaks and yelps, as Evan poked and prodded every sensitive spot as he writhed in ticklish agony.

Well, not really agony but...

"Don’t!" He pleaded, shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Don't what?" Evan smirked.

"T-T-T-T..." Connor stammered, face red with either embarrassment or from laughing. It was shard to tell.

"T-T-Too late!" Evan mocked him before digging into his sides.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Connor laughed loudly. "NAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He tried to struggle, but Evan’s strong arm and legs held him down, leaving him defenseless to his nimble fingers on his sensitive skin.

"Hmm..." Evan hummed through Connor’s mirthful laughter. "Where is Connie ticklish?" He asked himself. "How about...here?" He squealed as Evan dug into his rib cage, giving extra attention to the space in between.

"EEIK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! EHEHEHAHAHAHAHAVAHAHAHAHN NOHOHOHOHOHO!" Connor shrieked laughter, squirming helplessly trying to avoid the tickles.

"Geehehehehehe! Nohohohohohoho!" Connor swatted at his hands fruitlessly.

"Nope. Not until you're ready to admit how cute, adorable, and ticklish you are.” He smiled at how red his boyfriend turned at the mention of the last word.

Evan’s nimble fingers attacked mercilessly on Connor's prominent ribcage, wiggling in the spaces in between.

"NOHOHOHOHO! PLEHEHEHEHAHAHASE!"

Without a word, Evan continued his tickle torture, making his way up to the hollows of Connor’s underarms.

Connor’s heart soared, as did his laughter.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AH! AH! AHAHAHAHAHA! EHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAVAHAHAHAHAN!” Connor screamed with laughter. Through his begging he attempted to stray away from the word “stop.” THATS what they all did in the stories. Plus, he didn’t want to risk the chance of Evan taking the pleas seriously.

Evan suddenly halted the hard tickles and went for light touches, fluttering his fingertips around the name of Connor’s neck and ears, recalling an earlier moment.

Connor hiccupped in laughter. "AHA! HAHAHAHA! 'gasp HAHA! 'gasp AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHA

Evan traced with varying pressures against his jawline, Adam’s apple, and especially his ears. 

God did it drive Connor up the wall.

Especially when Evan decided to scratch under his chin, man, was he trembling with laughter.

“GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHMYHYHYHHIHIHIHIHIHIHIGOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAD!”

“I think I just found my favorite spot. You?” He teased, using stray pieces of hair to tickle the shell and inside of his ears. 

“EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

“Hmm... I’ll take that as a yes,” Evan smirked, switching to tiny kisses and nipping at the sensitive skin.

“EEIIIIK! AHAHAHAH! AH! AHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Connor squeaked and squealed, shaking with joyous giggles.

“You ready to admit it?”

“YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES!” Connor shrieked. As much as he loved the attention, this was almost too much.

Evan slowed his work to a single finger on his tummy. “Say it...” he smiled.

"Fihihihihihihihine! I'm ticklish! Imticklish!Imticklishimticklish!" He squealed, face getting redder with each t word.

“Aw Connie, you’re so red...” Evan cooed, which made his cheeks even hotter. Evan smiled, finally deciding to discuss it. “Y’know, I noticed something... this whole time, while I’ve been tickling you, you never once asked me to stop...” he definitely noticed the change in expression as Connor’s eyes widened.

“Ihihihihihihi dohohohohohon’t knohohohow whahahat yohohouore talking ahabout...” Connor squeaked.

“Really? Because it all seems very suspicious. Especially the fact that you get so flustered whenever I say the word... tickle.” And just as he’d said, Connor blushed harder. If that was even possible. He continued to scratch brunette’s torso. 

“And not only that, but you haven’t fought me at all. I’m beginning to think... that’s maybe, just maybe... you like this.”

That sent him off. Connor’s breathe quickened. Could he even deny it now? He was gonna try at least.

“Nohohohohohohohoho...” Connor shook. Evan smirked. 

“Fine, then I guess I’ll just...”

And suddenly, the tingling stopped. Connor sat up as Evan just simply walked away. Just like that.

He sat down on the floor and pulled out his phone like nothing happened, leaving Connor in a gasping, flustered mess on the couch. 

“B-B-But...” Connor whined. “B-But I...”

Evan ignored him. God, that tease. He knew he wasn’t going to bring it up, much less tickle him again unless Connor said something. 

“Mmmm...” Connor squeezed his eyes shut. 

“FINE! I like it! I like t-t-tick... tickling. That! I really really really like it!” Connor exclaimed, covering his face with his hands in utter embarrassment.

“See? That wasn’t so hard was it?” Evan smiled, looking up from his phone. Connor looked up, shocked. Evan patted the space next to him. Connor sat down.

“It’s okay, Connie. I actually think it’s really cute.”

Connor gaped. “R-Really?”

“Yeah. You can’t help what you like. I’d be happy to do it more if it makes you that happy.”

“That... That’d be amazing, Evan,” Connor gushed, smiling wide.

“I guess now’s a good time as any to start then.”

The rest of the night was filled with laughter.

Connor wouldn’t have had it any other way.

 

 


End file.
